Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a package structure having dies on both sides of a redistribution layer (RDL).
Description of Related Art
In order for electronic product design to achieve being light, slim, short, and small, semiconductor packaging technology has kept progressing, in attempt to develop products that are smaller in volume, lighter in weight, higher in integration, and more competitive in market. For example, in order to achieve a thinner electronic product, it is favorable to provide a high density packaging structure with a smaller thickness. As such, miniaturizing the package structure while maintaining the number of chips encapsulated in the package has become a challenge to researchers in the field.